


Tag, you're it

by Retsilia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Basically Just a Retelling, Gen, On the Run Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Ralph (Detroit: Become Human) Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retsilia/pseuds/Retsilia
Summary: Kara, a simple AX400 household model, was on the run. She had to take care of the little girl, her little girl, Alice, and she would do that no matter what. But when the police find their shelter she comes to a realization that may or may not help them through their journey to the freedom the two of them so crave.-----"Just as she got her feet back to the ground the chain link rattled from yet another force. Kara’s heart jumped to her throat. She looked up and… Her heart stopped, a cold dread settling over her. The man chasing them wasn’t a human; the gray jacket she had thought as odd was labeled with CyberLife’s logo, model and serial numbers. The blue triangle and armband shone in the dull light of Detroit winter and a blue-yellow LED spun systematically on his – its – temple.Another android.”





	Tag, you're it

**Author's Note:**

> A retelling of the the moment when Connor and Kara first meet, from Kara's point of view.

Ralph had been irreplaceable help in getting Kara and Alice out before the police got to them, but it wasn’t enough. As soon as the WR600 told them to run, Kara took hold of Alice’s hand and put every bit of her programming she possibly could spare into her legs. She knew that the coarse-voiced detective was sure to follow suit even if she managed to avoid the other policemen. She should’ve been more careful yesterday while getting the new clothes and the money. She knew she had been careless, but they had needed a disguise and Alice was in a dire need of warmer clothes. She had done what she had to, even if it meant they had been exposed precisely because of that. Now she had to live with the consequences – and Alice’s disapproval. It honestly felt like the worse outcome.

She wanted to head for the train like they had planned, but had to turn sharply around a corner when she spotted one of the officers in her path. Alice was holding tightly to her arm and made her best efforts to keep up. Kara felt guilty to make her run like that, but she knew that she, too, understood that there was no other choice. It was either run for your life or get caught. And Kara was not going to leave Alice.

There was a chain link fence separating the alley from a highway. The automated cars speeded to and fro, too fast to be safe and too many to cross carefully. She glanced left and right, trying to find another way. Right would just circle them back to the police. Left would simply prolong the inevitable.

“Here, climb!”, she hurried Alice, who dutifully if not fearfully came to her caretaker’s side. Kara made a foothold with her hands and crouched, waiting for the girl to step on. Alice did, Kara lifted her up and made sure she got hold of the fence. As the girl teetered and made her careful way to the top Kara hovered her hands just behind her, waiting to be sure she wouldn’t fall.

There were voices from the other end of the alley, and Kara was sure they were running out of time. She didn’t need to, or have time for that matter, to look behind her to affirm her suspicions. If Alice wasn’t there, she would’ve used her newfound deviancy to get behind her speech protocols and cursed.

After Alice was secure enough and already positioning herself to get down on the other side Kara could hear hurried steps getting closer. She had no more time to wonder. The fence clattered under both of their weights pressure as she pulled herself up, climbing as fast as she could. The situation reminded her too much of the night they had left Todd’s house, making her thirium pump falter dangerously and the blue blood’s rush almost drowned any other sound in her ears. She glanced at Alice to make sure she was safe. She had to make sure she was safe.

Kara almost jumped down after crossing over the fence, sparing a quick look to the other side. A lone man in gray, the one who had almost found them with Ralph, was running towards them almost too smoothly, near inhumanely fast. However she couldn’t be sure if it was truly the case or just her panicked brain thinking like that. She turned her attention hastily back to Alice, reaching for her and the girl obediently jumped to her arms.

Just as she got her feet back to the ground the chain link rattled from yet another force. Kara’s heart jumped to her throat. She looked up and… Her heart stopped, a cold dread settling over her. The man chasing them wasn’t a human; the gray jacket she had thought as odd was labeled with CyberLife’s logo, model and serial numbers. The blue triangle and armband shone in the dull light of Detroit winter and a blue-yellow LED spun systematically on his – its – temple.

Another android.

Kara could hardly believe her eyes. It wasn’t a model she was familiar with – not to say she was familiar with any police androids personally. But other officers her databanks provided were mainly PM700’s or PC200’s, which this human male –looking android should have been. She spared a quick glance at the model number proudly presented on its front: RK800. She had never heard of that model. She lifted her eyes to his. They were deep brown, like chocolate or warm autumn leaves. They were inviting and friendly, his features overall pleasant and softly shaped. He looked approachable, kind and trustworthy. But his face was blank; no expression escaped the stoic exterior, no frown or smile graced his lips. The eyes, no matter how big or innocent, were dead and cold to look at. There was absolutely no life behind them, all the feelings his outward appearance evoked were carefully calculated and fabricated by a bunch of technicians. No matter how Kara’s eyes searched, she found nothing to connect to.

He wasn’t like her, and definitely not like Alice. He didn’t see her as a person or living being. He didn’t even see her as _her._ Kara didn’t know what she was to him, but definitely nothing good. She couldn’t be; she was a deviant, and to humans deviancy was bad. An android having feelings was bad, one having own thoughts was bad. Being a_ living being_ was bad.

It was then that Kara understood one thing: the man, the RK800, was a machine. He wasn’t a _he_. _It_ had a mission, an objective to fulfill and a job to do. _Its _job was to capture two runaways and _it_ would try and accomplish that mission. It would do everything in its power to appease the humans it belonged to and heed to its programming. It had yet to see the red walls of code, had yet to even consider tearing them down. And she understood it.

It wasn’t alive. It didn’t decide to do this. It couldn’t want to do this because it didn’t want anything. And so Kara could have no ill feelings towards it even as it was currently endangering her and Alice’s lives.

A new set of footsteps suddenly tore Kara’s gaze away from the male android and they both turned towards the voice. The earlier officer, no doubt the one who had directed the RK800 to the runaways, was coming closer with a gun. He aimed it to Kara, and she knew she had lost enough time already (how long had she been staring at the new android?). She had no time to second guess it. She grabbed hold of Alice’s hand just as the RK800 opened its mouth.

“Don’t shoot! We need it alive!”

That was nothing nearly as reassuring as Kara had hoped, but she took the small comfort on the fact that they weren’t in immediate danger – considering no officers nor the android would climb the fence and come after them, that is. As she began pulling Alice with her down the small slope towards the very dangerous highway, she couldn’t help but fear it and at the same time hope its potential lethality would keep the humans away. She just didn’t want to spare any thoughts on what that fact would mean for Alice’s safety.

“Kara”, Alice whispered as they crossed the insignificantly small fence before the road, ignoring the blaring LED’s informing of the obvious dangers ahead. “I’m scared.”

It took all the panic in her for Kara to not listen to her heart break at the fearful tone and simply turn around. But they couldn’t, and she knew they shouldn’t even try to just run along the road. The humans would be onto them in a heartbeat. She tightened her hold on Alice as the traffic roared past them with frightening speed.

“I know”, she whispered back. “I’ll protect you, I promise.”

Alice’s shaky nod was all she could offer, and Kara had to settle on that being enough. She watched the ongoing cars, searched for patterns and waited for a perfect opportunity. All the installed software she had were greatly inept for their escape, but she simply had to make do.

She would get them across. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write more than just Connor and I just felt bad for Kara. Her story is so separate from the rest that not many people write anything about her. It's a shame, since she's an interesting character and her found family with Alice and Luther is one of my favorites. Although I am here, mostly writing about Connor too... I can't help that he has the most intriguing story arc in my opinion!


End file.
